Whispering
by TinyTexan06
Summary: Korofsky and his buddies won't take any more crap from those GLEE kids...and they've got guns to prove it. School Shooting episode of GLEE- Rated T for language, violence, and maybe some sexy stuff...or not. Finchel Wemma Quick, some St Berry.
1. Intro

Attention- The following story is going to be very dark, eventually. I warn you to not read unless you can handle violence and death. Also- I realize I DO NOT OWN any of GLEE characters, or the lyrics to "Whispering" which is Spring Awakening property.

Sorry this first chapter is so short- it's more of an intro. Next chapters will be longer and more in depth I promise!

With all that in mind, please enjoy- "Whispering"!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Whispering, **_

_**Hear the ghosts in the moonlight.**_

_**Sorrow dewing a new depth. **_

_**Through their bones, through their skin**_

…**..**

"Okay guys, I got us a new song for Regionals. I think it's really going to give us an edge over Vocal Adrenaline—Oh shoot, I left the sheet music in my office. I'll be back in two secs," Will Schuester made a "2" sign as he jogged out the choir room doorway, totally oblivious as to what he was leaving his kids to..

_~Inside the Choir Room~_

Everyone broke off into their own conversations while waiting on Mr. Schue to return- Santana and Brittany went over Cheerio routines, Kurt and Mercedes discussed their outfits for the next week, Puck held Quinn in his arms, gently stroking her hair and rubbing her baby bump, while Artie and Tina just sat there making cutesy faces at one another. Mike and John were pop locking it up, while Rachel sat off in a corner by herself, something Finn was not going to tolerate. He pulled up a chair in front of her and playfully punched her shoulder.

"Hey you, stop being all gloom n doom. It doesn't suit your personality- Miss Gold Stars," He chuckled. Rachel just shook her head, looking at the floor.

"Rachel...I know...what it feels like to be lied to. Especially by someone you love..." He said in a softer tone, glancing over at Quinn and Puck.

"Yes Finn...but Quinn lied about a baby, your whole relationship wasn't a lie- nor was it a ploy by our arch nemesis to try and bond with ME, her DAUGHTER. WHO, by the way- she figured out she didn't want! I think I have more than a little bit of a right to be 'Miss Doom and Gloom', thank you!" She huffed.

"God, you are SUCH a drama queen, Rachel. I swear to God even KURT could keep up with you!" Finn threw his hands up in the air, cueing an offended Kurt scoff.

All of a sudden, Korofsky and his neanderthal gang of gorillas came busting through the doors, an even more crazed look than usual flashing in their eyes.

"Whoa, what the hell-" Puck muttered, shooting knowing looks to Matt, Mike and Finn.

"I told you fags we'd be back with friends," Korofsky bellowed, his words slightly slurred.

"A-Are you drunk?" Tina shakily asked, crawling into Arie's lap halfway for her own comfort and halfway trying to protect him in her own way.

"SHUT IT, Goth Girl. Nobody talks, unless I say so," He bellowed again, causing the girls to wince at the decibal in his tone. That was it, Noah Puckerman wasn't about to take shit from some punks trying to scare his friends; ESPECIALLY not his girl. He got up out of his seat and walked right into Korofsky's face, smelling the beer on his breath.

"Why don't you go sleep it off, man?" He said in a low growl. All of a sudden, he could feel cold steel being pressed against his chest. He looked down to see Korofsky pressing a 9 mm to his abs; that's when the room went silent.

"Oh my god, Oh my god..." Rachel could feel herself start to hyperventilate; was this actually happening?

"You wanna try that again, Puckerman?" Korofsky said in an eerily calm tone, pushing Puck back with the gun still pressed into his body.

"Okay, calm down man. Let's just talk about this..." Matt tried to step in, the mediator that he was.

"I SAID, NOBODY TALKS UNLESS I SAY SO!" Korofsky screamed, waving the gun around like a mad man, causing everyone to huddle together and quiver in fear.

"Now, you FREAKS think you can strut around MY school, flaunting your FREAKINESS all over the damn place. And then, Queen Freak over here thinks he can stand up to ME?" He continued, walking up to Fin and pointing the gun to his head.

Rachel's heart stopped. A million thoughts began racing through her mind, sitting there helpless while the boy she had pined for for almost 2 years now stood there with his life in the balance. How could she have been yelling at him one minute ago? Oh God, please don't let him die. Please God...

Finn gulped hard, feeling the gun's cold grip against his temples. All he could think of was Rachel; they could do whatever they wanted to do to him, as long as it meant she got out of here alive.

_~In Will's Office~_

"Where is that damn sheet music..." Will muttered, shoving papers around. A sound of his door opening and shutting caused him to glance up, and he saw Emma standing there, white as a ghost.

"Emma? What happened, what's wrong?" He asked, totally forgetting his original mission. He walked over and took her in his arms. Feeling his hands on her, Emma felt herself let go and broke down in his arms.

"W-Will...the...the football team. I don't know what they're on, but they've gone over the edge. I just saw Korofsky and his friends walking into the choir room...with guns," she whispered, trembling like a leaf.

Will's blood ran cold, his eyes frozen in shock. What...how...why...a million things began flooding his mind. But above all, he was secretly thanking God Emma was safe, with him. And he planned to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_**While I really appreciate the subscriptions, and the favoring guys- I REALY would appreciate actual written comments! It's what made me pump out another chapter so fast! So here's a hint- Reviews=FASTER UPDATES! **

**Js sayin. =P**

**enjoy!**

_**~Will's Office~**_

"Okay, okay. Let's just calm down, and act fast. Nothing's happened yet, nobody's hurt. We need...police, yeah we need cops. Do you have your phone on you Em?" Will tried to keep a normal tone of voice, trying to keep Emma as calm as possible. He knew this was the last thing she needed, especially being a freaking counselor. There was no telling what she was thinking; regretting.

"Y-Yes," She whispered, pulling a small pink cell phone out of her jacket pocket and handing it to Will. Without hesitation he dialed 911 and prayed to God they'd avoid any tragedy.

"Yes...Lima PD? This is William Schuester, I'm a teacher over at McKinley Highschool. Yes, I've just been informed that a student has walked onto campus with a gun, and is holding several students hostage. No sir, school hours are over. Yes sir- only Glee rehearsals were going on, and basketball practice. I don't know- I don't know how many of them have guns, I only know one for sure. Mike Korofsky; Yes sir. No sir, I am in my office, down the hall from the choir room where the students are. Well, sir- Those are my kids in there. With all due respect, I don't feel comfortable leaving them alone in there with a shooter. Yes...I have the Guidance Counselor with me, Emma Pilsbury. No...No, I don't know what brought this on. Look could you for the love of God just SEND someone? SWAT teams, and what not? Yes- I realize this is Lima, Ohio not NYPD. Are you not going to do ANYTHING then? Yeah—Yes. Fine. NO, Sir. I am NOT leaving the premises. Yes, I realize what I'm saying. Those are my kids, sir...just, please...send help. Thank you,"

Will hit "END", dropping the phone on the desk slowly and taking a deep, long sigh. He placed his hands over his face for a long moment, then remembered he had to keep Emma safe. He snapped back into "protector mode" and smiled over at Emma.

"Well, they're going to put out an alert on WPKB...and all the TV stations. I don't know what he thinks that will accomplish...but there it is. They're going to send squads over, but I'm not entirely sure there's anything they can do either..." He sighed, watching emma's big brown eyes well up with tears.

"Oh Em...look, they don't know we're here. I'm going to get you out of here, ok?" He walked over and enveloped her in his arms once again, pressing her against his chest. He didn't want to ever let go of her, if this was the last time he'd hold her...God he had to get her out of here.

"W-What about you?" Emma asked, panic rising in her meek voice.

"I need to stay here- those are my kids in there. They're like my own flesh and blood; I can't leave them with a killer," Will sighed, shaking his head. If anything happened to those kids, he'd never forgive himself. Why had he left the room? Better yet, why hadn't he done something to those boys when they threatened HIS kids the first time?

"No, Will. I won't leave you here! I-I-I can't..." Emma's voice trembled and then broke off into sobs once more, as she buried her face in his chest. He pulled her tighter into him and kissed her forehead, a single tear running down his cheek. He took his hand and tilted her face so that her big brown eyes met his green ones, both brimming with tears.

"You WILL leave me here...and I'll be right behind you...soon. I promise," He smiled, placing his hands on her perfect pale face and pulling her into the most passionate, intensive kiss he'd ever given a woman. It was so engulfing that after about ten seconds, they both pulled away, breathless.

"You promise me you'll come out to me, Will Schuester," Emma said forcefully, through choked up sobs.

"I promise, Emma Pilsbury...I love you," He whispered the last three words into her ear, running his hands through her soft ginger hair.

Emma broke down in sobs once again at the sound of FINALLY hearing those words, out loud and in person. She had dreamed of him saying it so many times, it was actually hard to believe that at such a horrific moment, such a perfect moment could climb out of the wreckage that was this afternoon.

"I love you too," she whispered back, pulling on his curls, trying to memorize everything about this very moment to keep forever.

"Now, I'm gonna go out and make sure it's clear before you make a break for it, ok?" He whispered, walking over to the door. Emma nodded, her pulse racing once again.

Will creaked the door, and slowly poked his head out and began walking towards the lockers...unknowing what was happening down the hall...

_**~Inside The Choir Room~**_

"I SAID, you think you can take us, Queen Freak?" Korofsky bellowed, cocking the gun sideways against Finn's temple.

"PLEASE, please don't..." Rachel begged, tears now freely streaming down her cheeks.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, Diva. I'll get to you in a second. Don't make me give you an early curtain call," Korofsky growled, starting to the move the gun off Finn and towards Rachel.

"DON'T KOROFSKY. Don't you fucking touch her. It's me you want, leave her alone!" Finn blurted out. The jocks all turn from anger, to scary amusement.

"OOOOHHH, I see how it is now. Our boy Finn hasn't gone gay at all, now has he? Naw, he's got a thing for Mis THANG over here," one of the thugs chuckled, walking over to Rachel and dragging his own Glock up and down her arm seductively. Rachel shivered in disgust, and pure terror.

"Yeah, I bet he's tapped all KINDS of things on you, hasn't he?" He sneered in Rachel's ear, licking her earlobes. Rachel couldn't help it, she instinctively raised her hands to smack him away, but he grabbed both her hands and shoved her to the ground in front of the group, next to Finn.

"Now come on now Diva, show us how much of STAR you really are," He growled, leaping over the chairs towards her, while the rest of the group screamed and protested in horror.

Rachel crawled away desperately, but her attempts to get away were shatered when the brute grabbed her legs and pulled him towards her, while she let out screams of terror. She looked to Finn with tears streaming down her face, as if to beg him to save her from the awful fate she was sure to be unfolding. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She should be in her room, with her plushy toys and her perfect silk nightie. And candles, and Finn...oh God why was this happening to her?

Finn watched helplessly as the gorilla forced himself on Rachel, kissing his neck up and down, shoving the gun into her side making sure she was submissive. Tears streamed down his face, his whole body shaking as he tried turning his head away; but Korofsky wasn't having that.. He used his gun to punch Finn in the gut, and when he bent over in pain Korofsky grabbed his head and forced it forward to watch the horror show happening in front of him.

"Aw, what Finn? You don't wanna see your lady getting it on with anybody but you? I thought you'd enjoy seeing some Rachel Berry Porn...it'll make her FAMOUS!" Korofsky cackled, as two more goons crept out of the shadows, showing the group that there was no chance of running.

No chance of running at all...

_**~~Meanwhile, at Carmel High~~**_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me...?_

Jesse St James sang the last line, bringing his hand over his face in a typical drama king fashion as the piano faded out, and his Vocal Adrenaline comrades did the "ooohhh's" in the background, circling him and ending face forward. Shelby Cocoran wiped a fake tear from her eye, clapping wildly for their performance.

"Amazing job, guys. But Jesse- I wanna see even more pain," Shelby barked, walking down the auditorium seats towards the stage.

"...I don't think he'll have any trouble doing that, Shelby," an eerily omnious voice said in the darkness. Shelby's head cocked to the right, and out of the backstage shadows stepped a semi bald, middle aged man with silver hair and a grim face.

"Mr. Moore, you know you don't get a free show. I mean you are my boss, but I can't have you knowing all of our secrets!" Shelby chucked, but Moore's grim expression quickly cut her offf, and her face turned serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked, glancing over at Jesse who was walking over with a water bottle and some VA girls tailing him.

"I...I don't know how to tell you this, but I know when you expressed interest in transfering Jesse over to McKinley, I got suspicious. I looked into your background before you came to teach here with us, and...I know that Rachel Berry is your biological daughter," He said in a calm tone, which surprised Shelby because usually he was such a hothead. And had always had an in for her- it was no wonder he did check ups on her. And now that he knows her own flesh and blood goes to a rival school, where was the yelling? The threatening to disband Vocal Adrenaline? Shelby didn't like this...

A very audible group gasp snapped her from her thoughts.

"Oh, shit..." she muttered under her breath looking up at her kids. She hadn't realized what would happen to her if her little...pride of lions had found out she had a cub in the competioion. They might rip her to shreads right then and there. She had to interject, distract them.

"...Yes, she is. But we've taken care of all that, she won't be a problem, Sir," She assured the room, putting her hands up defensively. Yeah, hand motions. That'll distract them.

"No no, you misunderstand me Shelby. I'm not trying to come down on you for that- I...uh...ahem...something has happened," He stammered, and her face fell once again.

"W-What do you mean somethings happened?" She asked, deathly scared to know the answer. She glanced over to Jesse, whose face was losing color more every second the silence went on.

"...There's a situation, At McKinley..." He kept dragging this out, could he just spit it out?

"What kind of situation, Mr. Moore?" Jesse interjected, throwing his worries about his reputation out the window.

"I...uh, well, apparently some of the jocks have gone...over the edge, and walked into the school with gns, and are holding what is believed to be the Glee Kids of McKinley hostage," before he could finish the sentence Jesse had leapt off the stage and began running up the stairs towards the exit.

"JESSE!" Shelby yelled after him, her head swimming. Her daughter, her baby...oh God. What had she done...what HADN'T she done?

Jesse ignored Sheby's protests as he kept on running; out the front door and to his beamer. He started the car and peeled out of the Carmel High parking lot, heading for McKinley. He didn't know what he'd do when he got there, but he had to do something. He had fucked Rachel over, the one person who completed him...and he had shit on her. And he had to make up for it...somehow.

What was going to become of them all?


	4. Promo For Chapter 3!

_**Preview for the next chapter!**_

**~Choir Room~**

"Did you hear me bitch, I said take OFF that god awful kitty cat t-shirt. Let's see what kind of bra the Virgin Berry wears," The Gorilla barked, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips, while the rest of the brutes cat called. Rachel was now full on convulsion sobbing, curled up and rocking herself, shaking her head "NO" profusely.

"Excuse me? Are yoi saying NO, to me? You realize I have a GUN, right? Or do you not believe I'm gonna use it?" The gorilla growled, getting up and cocking the gun. Rachel began to panic, trying to retract her doubt.

"No no no no no! Please don't!" She begged, trying with everything she had not to start hyperventilate again.

"You wanna SEE how loud this thing is?" The gorilla barked, nodding to a brute by the door. He propped it opened and the gorilla stepped over to the door, firing two shots down the hallway. The whole room winced at the sound, to Korofsky and Gorilla's amusement. They had made their point, nobody was gonna mess with them anymore. And then they heard the scream...

"WILL! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

…_**...**_

_**dun dun dun**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: SO, I know I took forever to get back to this- But it was for a FEW reasons. **

**1- I went to Hawaii**

**2- I got SEVERAL contradicting criticisms/requesets: Some people thought I was being too "shipper"-ish while dealing with a school shooting, and thought I wasn't taking it seriously enough as an issue. Others asked me to COMPLETELY disregard the shooting aspect and focus on couples. Ummm...I can't please EVERYBODY. So for those who think I'm not taking this "seriously" as a writer, look I'm not looking to win a nobel prize or something for this story, I'm writing it for entertainment value ONLY. And- it IS a serious issue, I'm not just going to have them "magically get out of the choir room" to have a sex scene, kay?**

**I'm going to continue to write this, as I see fit. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. With that said, please enjoy this VERY LATE chapter...sorry! :( **

**~Choir Room~**

"Did you hear me bitch, I said take OFF that god awful kitty cat t-shirt. Let's see what kind of bra the Virgin Berry wears," The Gorilla barked, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips, while the rest of the brutes cat called. Rachel was now full on convulsion sobbing, curled up and rocking herself, shaking her head "NO" profusely.

"Excuse me? Are you saying NO, to me? You realize I have a GUN, right? Or do you not believe I'm gonna use it?" The gorilla growled, getting up and cocking the gun. Rachel began to panic, trying to retract her doubt.

"No no no no no! Please don't!" She begged, trying with everything she had not to start hyperventilate again.

"You wanna SEE how loud this thing is?" The gorilla barked, nodding to a brute by the door. He propped it opened and the gorilla stepped over to the door, firing two shots down the hallway. The whole room winced at the sound, to Korofsky and Gorilla's amusement. They had made their point, nobody was gonna mess with them anymore. And then they heard the scream...

"WILL!"

…...

The jocks faces all turned white, looking all over at each other with scared faces.

"D-Dude, this was supposed to be just an intimidation thing...you weren't supposed to load it," Gorilla stammered at Korofsky, who was just staring at his gun in disbelief.

"Oh my god...Oh my GOD...Mr. Shue..." Brittany whimpered, crouched in the doorway between the hallway and choir room. She could see Will's body laying at the end of the hallway right outside his office. He was face down, and not moving.

"HEY! Did I say you could move?" Korofsky snapped out of shock mode and stormed over to Brittany, grabbing her by the pony tail and shoving her towards the others. Santana cradled her best friend, trying to hush her sobs.

"He's not moving, 'Tana. He's not moving..." she sobbed.

Korofsky slammed the choir door and locked it behind him, glancing at Will's body and doing a cross over his chest.

"Okay...okay okay...we'll figure this out..." He muttered, pacing back and forth. One of the quiet jocks began to panic, running up to him.

"HOW? How are we gonna get out of this now, man? How could you SHOOT Mr. Shuester? What if he's dead out there, man? We're gonna go to prison!" He wailed, but Korofsky snapped. He grabbed the jock by his shoulders and began shaking him.

"I DON'T KNOW YET, Okay? And we're...we're just gonna have to make sure no one knows we shot him..." He lowered his voice, turning his gaze to the Glee clubbers.

"L-Look man, don't do anything drastic here okay? You haven't even killed anyone yet, you can still walk out of here. We won't say anything, we swear!" Finn tried reasoning, Rachel cowering behind him and the rest of the Glee kids.

"Oh, but I think you might. See you kids like to SING...get it? Squeal, sing.." Korofsky laughed evilly.

"Yeah, Glee kids- you love to sing. But you know who doesn't sing? Dead kids," He added, cocking the gun again...

**~~Hallway~~**

Emma trembled in Will's office doorway, her hands over her mouth to prevent any more outbursts. Tears were streaming down her face, and she hyperventilated between her shaking hands. She knew she had to get to him, but how without risking both their lives again? Then she heard the door slam and lock down the hall- taking one last deep breath, she mentally gave herself a pep talk.

"Come on Emma, you have to be the strong one. For Will..." she wiped her face clean and gently pulled the door open, crawling across the hallway floor to Will's still motionless body.

"Oh Will...Will, can you hear me? Oh please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." she whispered, turning his body face up. His brown eyes stared up at the ceiling, and just when Emma was about to lose it- they blinked.

"E-E-Emma...?" his voice was small, but it was something.

"Oh my god, Will! You're not dead,you're not dead..." She squealed, then dialed it down a notch to keep from alerting the shooters. She moved closer and cradled his head, stroking his curls and kissed him hard. "Where are you hurt, where does it hurt?" She asked, looking over his body. She quickly noticed a pool of blood along the bottom half of his body, and she could feel herself begin to panic again.

"It's my leg...he got my leg," Will gasped, looking down at the quickly growing pool of blood. "Emma, you've gotta...get out of here," He grabbed her face, his eyes pleading with her the way words never could.

"No. No way in hell am I leaving you here like this Will Shuester, you are going to get out of here, and be with me..." She shook her head, tears clogging her voice once again.

Will let a small pained smiled cross his face, as his hand continued to caress her face.

"...Forever and ever, babe,"

**~~Outside the School~~**

Jesse St. James careemed into McKinley High's parking lot, stopping just before hitting the camera crews and crowds a mile long. Some were Cheerio's, some were random people looking to get face time, some were family members of the Glee kids...and then he saw her. He jumped from his car and sauntered right over to her, anger welling up inside him.

"How dare you show your face up here, Shelby," He growled, while Shelby dabbed at her eyes with a hanky.

"She IS my daughter, Jesse. I'm not completely heartless," she hissed.

"Could've fooled me; you know it's because of you she's even in there. Had you not had me end it with her, we probably would've been on a date right now. Away from all of this...now she's going to die thinking I betrayed her," Jesse shot back, throwing his hands up in the hair. Shelby quickly turned to face him and grabbed his arms, shoving them to his side.

"DON'T you dare say that- don't put that on me. Don't put those thoughts out into the universe- She's not going to die. And stop making a scene," She chastised.

"I swear to God Shelby if she has one cut, one scrape, one mussed hair on that perfect diva head...why the HELL would you piss off the jocks like that!" His voice raised again and this time Shelby grabbed him and lead him away from the crowd.

"What is WRONG with you? You think I put them up to this? You really think that my obsession with winning is that...consuming, that I would put my daughter's life in danger? I didn't buy them guns, I didn't tell them to hold up the Glee club! I didn't know those apes were that emotionally erratic! I didn't want this to happen..." She trailed off, sobs overtaking her speech.

"Yeah, well...here's another life you can have on your head," He sighed, taking off his jacket and handing to her while walking around the side of the school.

"Jesse...JESSE! No! Get back here!" Shelby screamed, calling the crowd's attention towards her and the now cavalier Jesse.

"Apparently, a student has declared himself James Bond and has just taken off into the school...who was that kid, Sean?" A reporter called to a cameraman, who shrugged.

"...What have I done...?" Shelby whimpered.


	6. Hey Guys HeyAuthors Note

Hello all.

So what I'm getting from all these reviews, is that you want me to continue this- yes? Well, here's the thing. I wrote this like...in the middle of the Summer break of LAST YEAR. So much has happened, it feels as if the story doesn't really make sense anymore in the Glee-verse.

Rachel's pining after Finn, Kurt's single, Karofskys a dickhead, Emma and Will are together-ish, Jesse loves Rachel, Shelby's there...

It's a big ol' clusterfuck of contradictions, no?

But...I mean, I keep getting notifications of people asking me to continue this. So- I guess I can attempt to fix these continuity errors, and continue from there...

What do ya'll think?

Please let me know in the review section.

Also- THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACK/SUPPORT!

3

-Felice


	7. Chapter 4

Authors' Note: OKAY, I have done some thinking, and I've decided to just jump the gap between when this started and now. So, it's going to just go along as Season 2-ish, okay? I think, for what I have planned in this chapter, it'll work better. So...just...go with it, ALRIGHT? You don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

With that, I present to you- the LONG AWAITED chapter 4 of "Whispering".

Santana held Brittany who was still sobbing, trying to quiet her.

"Shhh, Britt it'll be okay. Mr. Shue will be fine, okay?" She cooed to her best friend.

Across the room, Kurt decided to try and reach out to David; after all, they had gotten pretty close after this year. He knew this wasn't the real him. He gulped hard, looking down at his iPhone. His mind thought back to the first text from Blaine, that had brought all of this "Karofsky Drama" to a giant head. .

"Courage," he said out loud; Karofsky snapped his head up to look at the pastel skinned face boy, cocking the gun.

"...What did you just say to me, Hummel?" He asked, walking closer to Kurt. The room grew scary quiet, the Glee kids eyes wide with fear.

"C-Courage, David. I know...I know you don't want to do this," Kurt stammered, closing the gap between them.

"Oh really...what makes you think you know a THING, about me...lady?" Karofsky growled, the stench of beer oozing from his pores. Kurt blinked back the odor, looking him in the eyes.

"...Because I know who you really are," He simply said.

Karofsky's eyes flashed from fear, to pure rage. "DON'T, push me...H-Hummel," He warned, raising the gun.

"DAVID,"

Santana jumped up, standing in between the two boys. Brittany gasped in shock, and absolute terror of her friend's sudden "hero" move.

"Look, we—we meant...'something' to each other, Dave. We...know each other...better than anybody," She urged, trying to hint at the elephant in the room. The elephant that only she, Kurt and David knew.

"I think, that you...you would be happier, if you could be that guy, that I know..." She went on, tears stinging her eyes. She really didn't want to die.

"Oh really, is that so Santana? I'd be happier, being who I am? Why don't, you be who YOU are? Let's see how fun that is,"

All eyes fell to the former Cheerio, her eyes flashing with a different kind of terror. She looked to Brittany, who pleaded with her puppy eyes. She had always been pushing for Santana to just admit it to the school; and now...she just might have to.

"Well, TELL THEM!" Karofsky bellowed, shoving the gun in Santana's face.

"OKAY, OKAY!" She screamed back in aggressive fear. Karofsky smirked, lowering the gun as Santana moved closer to her friends. Her head dropped, taking in deep breaths- after a moment she raised it to look right at Kurt.

"...I'm gay," She said softly, tears dripping down her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Karofsky mocked.

"I'M GAY, alright?" Santana snapped, glaring at David. Was he happy now? Why was he doing this?

Kurt felt a wave of emotions roll over him. At first, was shock. Really? The school's biggest slut, was a lesbian? Actually, you know what- that made a whole lot of sense. Then there was this weird pang of happiness; he officially wasn't the only out gay kid at this school. But, that happiness was a bitter, bitter victory at the moment. He looked over at Santana, who looked as if she might throw up all over the room. He didn't even think; he just walked over to her and embraced her.

No words were needed.

Will weakly came to, a sharp pain shooting through his entire lower body. He looked around in panic, not sure of where he was. He quickly identified the room as the nurses office, and Emma was bandaging his wounds.

"Em...Em, what are you doing? This blood must be freaking you out..." He protested, laying a weak hand over hers.

"Are you kidding me? My...issues, actually make me a really great nurse, Will. And the meds I'm on make the blood...bearable. And the fact that I could lose you...trust me, it's fine..." She shook her head, rubbing alcohol over the hole in Will's back thigh.

"Hey...hey," He pulled at her hand over his wounds, making her look at him with those doe eyes of hers.

"You are NOT, going to lose me- okay?" He said sternly; Emma nodded her head, looking back down at his leg but Will wasn't taking it. He pulled himself up to a sitting upright, to where his hands could grasp her face.

"...I almost lost you once; not like this, granted- but emotionally. And that terrified me, Emma. And I'm never gonna lose you again. Not to any other singing dentists, or guns, or anything. Got it?" He smiled; tears dripped down Emma's face.

"...Got it," She half smiled, while Will pulled her into a kiss.

They had to make it out of this; they just had to.

Outside, Shelby paced back and forth. What the hell was going on? She was supposed to be at home, quietly giving Beth a bath and putting her down for a nap. She was supposed to be taking care of her new baby girl; not worrying about her grown up one.

Now, not only that- but she had inadvertently sent Jesse in on some crusade mission; the kid was going to get himself killed. He cared about Rachel, Shelby could appreciate that. When he had come back after embarrassingly failing out of UCLA, he had expressed his intentions for winning Rachel back to Shelby. As if she had any control or parental right over her anymore; but it was endearing that he sought her approval in courting her...daughter.

Her daughter. Her daughter who was in that high school, with a drunk, gun wielding crazy jock. And she still thought that Shelby had only used her as a theatricality prop.

She had to make it out of there alive; She had to tell her it wasn't true.

Blaine strummed some quick notes on his guitar, working on a new song; he couldn't wait for this weekend to show Kurt. However, his writing session was rudely interrupted by Jeff and Mike.

"Blaine! What are you doing man?" Jeff asked.

"I'm working on this new song, maybe we could use it in-" Blaine started but was cut off by Mike.

"That's not what Jeff means, man. We...I...didn't you see the news?"

"...What news...?" Blaine asked; the two boys suddenly got silent, exchanging worrisome looks.

"WHAT NEWS, JEFF?" Blaine practically screamed, a million awful things running through his mind.

Finally he couldn't wait for an answer. He took off back towards the common room, where some fellow Warlbers sat in shock staring at a picture of McKinley High. Blaine felt the blood leaving his face, leaving his body completely. His knees gave out from under him, as the words of the television echoed through his ears.

_...a school shooting..._

_...shots were heard..._

…_.a jock holding up what appears to be the Glee Club..._

He grabbed his phone, dialing Kurt's number.

Please be okay, Kurt...Please...

Alright! That moves everything along, somewhat- yeah? Good? No? Does it work out, jumping ahead? I think it should, I think all the storylines kinda match up between then and now. And I promise to keep this updated more; since I have a plot finally established in my mind. And an ending- dun dun dun.

Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, especially because they made me come back after all this time!


	8. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This one is pretty damn somber, just a warning. Brace yourself, guys. For language, and grown up situations.**

**RIIIIIIIIIIINGG**

"What the hell...Is that your phone, Hummel?" Karofsky raged, rushing the boy. Kurt's eyes flashed with fear as he caught the image of his boyfriend on his phone, before Karofsky had it in his hands and clicked "ANSWER"-

"Hey, butt boy. I've got your boyfriend here, and you need to STOP CALLING," Karofsky growled.

"If you touch ONE HAIR on Kurt Karofsky I swear to God I will-" Blaine started yelling, but was cut of f by Karofsky.

"You'll WHAT, exactly?" he growled, cocking the gun.

"Dude are you NUTS? You can't yell at a man holding a gun. Especially over the PHONE. ESPECIALLY when he's got people you love hostage! Jesus, man. Blaine THINK," Jeff sighed, taking the phone.

"Dave, Jeff Lynch here...a fellow Warbler. Look, Blaine is just...he's...emotional. He didn't mean to yell like that; He just, loves Kurt a lot. We all care about him. Just...don't do anything rash, okay?"

"...Yeah, well...don't count on it," Dave scoffed, throwing the phone against the wall. End of conversation, apparently.

Out of absolutely nowhere, Jesse came gallivanting in, catching Karofsky off guard. And unlucky for the college crooner, Dave's arm was further up than before. The bullet went straight through his chest and out, Jesse collapsed to the ground.

"JESSE!" Rachel bolted across the room, falling to her former lover's side.

"...I just, I...I tried, Rachel. I tried..." He stammered, lifting a bloody hand to Rachel's sobbing face. Then with one last guttural breath, she saw the light from his brown eyes flicker out.

"You...you killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!" Rachel screamed, lunging for the football player. Finn grabbed his pint sized ex girlfriend, shielding her in his arms if Karofsky tried anything.

"Oh my god...Oh my fucking GOD Dave. You killed somebody. You fucking killed the guy. I didn't sign up for this, I don't wanna do this anymore!" Azizmo threw his hands up, starting to walk for the door.

"You don't wanna do it anymore? FINE," Karofsky bellowed, another shot ringing out from the gun; this time going straight through Azizmo's forehead as he too fell lifelessly to the ground. The rest of the football grunts made sure to fall in line, not wanting to be next.

The Glee club members were now all sobbing and screaming, staring in horror at the now two dead bodies lying in their choir room; they were all praying to God they wouldn't be the next ones. Across the room, Karofsky pulled out a six pack of beers from the backpack he'd brought, chugging down a can in 12 seconds flat. He tossed the empty can across the room, sitting in an empty chair.

"Do you know why I went so crazy, today? Today of all days?" He asked no one in particular, the effects of the alcohol taking effect almost immediately. He was eerily calm now, for just having shot and killed two people anyway.

"...Enlighten us," Santana scoffed.

"It's...Teddy's birthday," Dave said simply.

"...Teddy?" Puck asked, looking at Finn. Finn shrugged in reply.

"You guys probably don't remember...Ted Ferguson," Karofsky now looked at the two guys, as if they were supposed to remember some random name.

"...I do. We went to Jr High together; he was on the wrestling team with me. He died in a car accident, the summer before freshman year," Zizes piped up for the first time.

"...Yeah, a 'car accident'. That's what his parents told everybody. Even had a closed casket at the funeral because his body was 'so mangled from the wreckage'," Karofsky scoffed, getting angrier as memories flooded him.

"...Did you shoot him too?" Rachel spat.

"**I DIDN'T KILL TEDDY, BERRY. DON'T YOU FUCKING EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOVE THIS GUN SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT I'LL BLOW YOU UP FROM THE INSIDE OUT,"**

"...Calm down man, she's just upset...please," Finn begged, cradling the shaking Rachel who collapsed back into his arms resuming her sobs.

"...What really happened, David?" Kurt spoke up, trying to distract him from the rage the small girl had agitated.

"Ted and I...we were...we were close. Since we were kids, it was always me and him. Him and me. It was us against the world...but, as we got older he—he couldn't deal with it,"

"Couldn't deal with what?" Sam asked, but Karofsky kept talking, lost in his own memories.

"...He'd keep telling me that his parents were on him, all the time. They were the real strong religious type, ya know? Told him he was wrong, that he was...broken," The last word fell out of Dave's mouth in a whisper, tears choking his throat.

"...Two weeks before freshman year started, he went into his room; he took his father's gun...just like this one...and he blew his brains out," Karofsky took a breath, swallowing a sob. He wouldn't cry; not in front of these people.

"He left a note, telling his parents that he couldn't live like this anymore. He couldn't live a lie, and he couldn't be himself. Not here. Not with them...not with me," he finally dropped his head down in shame.

"Wait...h-hold on, back up. Dave you're talking in riddles here, man. Just calm down..." Puck stepped forward, holding his hands out in peace.

"His parents blamed ME. They told me that I brought it out of him, that I allowed him to live his life in Sin, in blasphemy, that I was an abomination...just like him. They threatened to tell my parents, and ruin my life; I just...I couldn't deal with it," Karofsky finally

"Are you saying...are you saying you're gay, Dave?" Zizes asked shakily; every eye widened, every jaw dropped.

David's eyes turned confused, looking straight at Kurt.

"...You didn't tell them?" he whispered.

"David I...I told you, I KNOW how difficult something like this is, to come to terms with- and I swore to you I wouldn't say anything..." Kurt replied, a sad smile on his lips. He didn't know what to feel at this point; sadness, relief, compassion, horror...all were running through him like a hurricane.

Dave collapsed into sobs; he couldn't come back from this- he knew this. What was he going to do now? Something had to be done...

**BANG!**


End file.
